metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Khan (Character)
Khan or Хан in Russian, calls himself the last incarnation of Ghenghis Khan. He seems to be an extra sense and a philosopher, or perhaps it’s just his intuition. He believes one thing and suddenly he doesn’t believe it anymore; he talks like an agnostic and cynic, however, he is well familiar with mystic phenomena in the Metro, or at least seems to be. He’s a very powerful and charismatic person, characterizes himself as a “Wolf between jackals.” With his aid, Artyom makes his way further through a deadly tunnel. The questions Khan asks Artyom will echo in his mind quite a few times. Interactions As you discover on your journey through the Metro tunnels where "Neither man nor beast walk," that Kahn was the only surviving member of a group of men guarding a barricade in said tunnel. Upon arriving at said barricade Kahn tells Artyom to remain still and stay at his back, where he then begins to chant something that makes the Ghosts of his former comrades move and allow you to pass. He asks that you not question what he chanted, and forget seeing or hearing what he did. During the Ghosts level Khan tell gives Artyom lots of tips to survival, and speaks about a variety of legends of how everything came to be. He is later encountered in the Ranger base in the old church, the only outpost on the surface, named Sparta. Khan seems to be one of the few people that believes that the Dark Ones do have a right to live, and that nothing in this zone is evil, it is just what it is. Personality Khan seems to be quite spiritual, as he knows a few hymns to repel the ghosts. He also gives Artyom a few cryptic phrases throughout the game, one which will come to Artyom's mind a few times. He is quite charismatic and knows his way around words, and speaks at times, like a true philosopher. He often accepts the situation no matter how grim it may be, which could also indicate that he is in atonement with the new and hostile reality that he now lives in. Trivia *When finding Khan in Sparta, he tells you the quote that can be heard near the end of the game, this quote is still said even though the player may not talk to Khan while in Sparta. *"The one who lacks no courage to spend his whole life looking around in the dark, is the first one to see light in it." - One of Khans sayings from the book. *The Player can earn quite a few positive Moral Points towards the Endings from Khan. Simply do everything he asks the way he asked it, and you'll earn Moral Points (Example: Listen to the Pipes, Avoid Ghosts - don't shoot them, don't shoot the Nosalises when the Anomaly is present) *As Khan calls himself in the last carnation Ghenghis Khan, Ghenghis Khan was the founder, Khan (ruler) and Khagan (emperor) of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his death. Category:Characters